The emergency brake cylinders used in airbrake systems of heavy weight vehicles are divided into two groups as diaphragm-diaphragm type and diaphragm-piston type.
The body connection subject to the present invention is a non-detachable connection which enables the upper body and the lower body used in emergency brake cylinders which are diaphragm-diaphragm type or diaphragm-piston type, to be connected to each other non-detachably.
The emergency brake cylinders used in heavy commercial vehicles such as trucks, trailers, lorries and buses, comprise a service brake chamber (5), which is in engaged when brakes are used in normal driving conditions. And an emergency chamber (4) which is engaged when there is an air leakage or when the hand break is used.
When the vehicle is desired to be slowed down or stopped, the service chamber (5) is operated. When the vehicle is desired to be stopped and fixed the emergency chamber (4) is operated. In other words when a force is applied to the footbrake, the service chamber (5) is engaged and when the hand brake is used the emergency chamber (4) is engaged.
The diaphragm is the bottom part of the emergency brake cylinder formed as a result of the connection in any way of the adapter plate (1), the emergency body (2) and the emergency chamber (4) in emergency brake cylinders with piston type. Further, it has a strong emergency spring (11) and piston (12) placed inside the emergency body (2).
A general structure of the diaphragm-piston emergency brake cylinder having a bolted emergency body (2) is shown in “FIG. 1”. When the vehicle is moving, the emergency chamber (4) continuously contains pressurized air. The pressurized air is located at the upper part of the piston (12) and the pressurized air enables the compressing of the emergency spring (11). When pressure is decreased in the cylinder, or when the vehicle slows down or stops (when the hand brake is pulled up), the air pressure on the piston (12) is decreased or is completely eliminated. In such case, the additional spring (11) will not be compressed by the piston (12). And after the spring is released, the pressure is passed on to the shaft located in service chamber (5) via the piston pipe and from here to the wheels via the brakes system of the vehicle.
The strong emergency spring (11) is located between the piston (12) and the emergency body (2) within the emergency chamber of the emergency brake cylinders necessitates that the usage and storage conditions are highly safe. When intervention is carried out without precaution dangerous situations will arise. In order to eliminate dangerous situations and to prevent unauthorized measures or/measures without precaution, an example for the improved connection types is shown in “FIG. 2”.
Several methods are used for the connection of the bodies (2 and 3) in the state of the art. With such methods, each chamber is combined one by one. Clamp attachment (25) is one of these methods. Another method is the connection type, wherein the connection of the adapter plate (1) and the emergency body (2) is provided by the peripheral bolts (6) and these are shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4”. In such a connection type, holes in regular distances around the peripheral of the connection surface of the emergency body (2) and the adapter plate (1) have been opened. The connection between the adapter plate (1) and the emergency body (2) is provided by means of the bolts (6) placed in the screw sockets, following the reciprocally combining of the said screw sockets with the holes.
Another connection type in the known state of the art is the connection established by forming the parts. This kind of connection type shown in “FIG. 1” has also been described in the patent application numbered WO 2008/027018 A1.
The skirt parts of the emergency body (2) located at the emergency chamber (4) side in such a connection type, inclines over the adapter plate (1) under F force and forms a non-detachable connection. However, this type is only applied for an emergency chamber (4).
Another connection type in the known state of the art has been described in the patent applications numbered WO 2008/027018 A1 and WO 2009/075659 A2. In this type of connection, the skirt sections of the emergency body (2) which has a chamber (4) near the emergency section, enters into the adapter plate (1) and the aluminium clamp having protrusions, is placed into its reciprocating socket within the adapter plate (1) and said protrusions are brought on top of each other and the strong insertion connection of the aluminium protrusions are carried out.
Another connection type again in the known state of the art is described in the patent application numbered WO 2010/0049021 A1. In this type of connection, concave forms are established by the regionally pressing of the skirt sections of the emergency body (2) into the cavities on the adapter plate (1) by means of the force applied from the outside towards the center by covering the adapter plate (1) with the emergency body, thus a non-detachable connection for only the emergency chamber (4) is formed.
According to another connection type again in the known state of the art as shown in the figures of the application numbered DE 19830154 A1, the connection is made of 2 additional pieces which provide connection by containing the skirt sections of the emergency (2) and service bodies (3) and which shall surround the periphery of the adapter plate (1) following the placement of the emergency (2) and service bodies (2) on both sides of the adapter plate (1) of the service (5) and emergency chambers (4). This type of clamp formed with two pieces, is connected with bolts (6) following installation and thus a detachable connection is formed inside both chambers (4 and 5).
Yet according to another connection type used in the known state of the art according to the application numbered DE 3404014 A1, the connection is connected in a detachable manner via a clamp (25) and the service body (3) is placed together with the diaphragm following the placement of the emergency body (2) inside the adapter plate (1) by producing the emergency body (2) as a long and staged way.
The connection which cannot be detached in one motion of the service chamber (5) and the emergency chamber (4) described in a method in the state of the art in documents numbered DE 20021393 U1 and WO 2006/066832 A1 in the known state of the art, is formed such that the service (5) and emergency chambers (4) cannot be detached in one go, as they are formed by shaping one of the emergency chamber (4) or service chamber (5) bodies (2 and 3) such that one of them shall enclose the other. In this invention the body itself is shaped, and as it encloses the adapter plate and as it is locked by forming the tips by reaching over the other body, the time to produce it is longer.
In the patent numbered DE 20021393 U1 it is enabled to establish a non-detachable connection in one motion by bending with a mould over the service body (3) of the emergency body (2). In the abovementioned patents and in the inventions within the known state of the art, in order for the non-detachable connections to be resilient enough, provided by shaping bodies, the body that has been shaped, needs to be covered by a coating which is resilient against abrasion and corrosion.
In the patent numbered WO 2006/066832 A1 such a coating has been used.
According to the connection method in the known state of the art described again in the same patent document, it is necessary for the 2 air connections to be separately mounted as additional pieces which are located in the adapter plate (1) due to the dimension of the body which encloses the adapter plate (1).
According to the patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,636 B1 in the known state of the art, the non-detachable body connection is only used for the emergency chamber (4) and in diaphragm-diaphragm type emergency brake cylinders.